


Paddy Visits

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, october week, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Tonight Robert said Paddy had been to see Aaron while he was sleeping. Which means there was a Robert Paddy conversation, so I just had to fill in the gaps. Only a short one!





	

Robert jerked, awakening with the sudden sound. His eyes instinctively went to the bed to see if Aaron had finally woken up, but there was nothing. No change. But nothing for the worse either, so that was something. Robert looked at the door, hearing another noise. Ah. Paddy.

“How is he?” Paddy asked quietly.

“Erm… stable,” Robert said, eyes swinging back to Aaron. “They think he’ll wake up in the morning, but it’s taken a lot out of him. We had a bit of a scare…”

“I know,” Paddy interrupted. “Chas told me.” Robert nodded. “Do you… want me to sit with him? So you can go home, get some sleep. Or failing that, a shower.”

“No,” Robert said. “I have to be here when he wakes up.”

“You just said he won’t wake until the morning,” Paddy said, annoyed at Robert’s stubbornness.

“And when has Aaron ever played by the rules?” Robert asked. Paddy inclined his head, agreeing with that, taking a chair on the opposite side of the bed. Robert realised too late that was Aaron’s left side. Paddy’s eyes saw the ring and he stopped. Robert could almost see the cogs whirring in his brain.

“That’s why you wanted my blessing,” Paddy said quietly.

“Yes,” Robert said.

“But you did it anyway. Asked him.”

“I wasn’t hopeful before I spoke to you in the first place,” Robert said. “And I was nervous enough as it was.” Robert shifted, feeling very uncomfortable curled up in the chair but not wanting to admit it, especially in front of Paddy. Paddy didn’t say anything, but he could feel the disapproval coming from him.

“Aaron asked me to leave him,” Robert said, feeling a need to fill the silence. “When he was trapped in the water, he told me to leave him and save myself.” Paddy made a sound that was almost a snort. “That was never an option for me. We were both getting out or neither of us were.” It was the tone of voice, rather than the words themselves that effected Paddy. Soft, gentle. Almost loving as he looked at Aaron’s face. “I can’t go through almost losing him again, Paddy. I will do everything I can to protect him and keep him safe.”

“What if he asked you to leave him?” Paddy asked, not being malicious, honestly wanting to know. “The Robert Sugden I know is selfish and takes what he wants without thinking of anyone else. What would you do?”

“That depends,” Robert said. “If he was asking me to leave because… he was trying to push me away, not let me get close enough to see what the problem is, then no I wouldn’t leave him. He gets… self destructive at times, you know that. I wouldn’t leave him alone to deal with that. But, if he asked me to leave him because he’s had enough of me, or because… he doesn’t love me any more…” Robert had to pause. It hurt too much to even think of the possibility. “If that happened, I’d leave him.”

“Why?”

“Because I want him happy, Paddy,” Robert said bluntly. “That's all I want for him. And I don’t care how that happens.” Paddy shook his head. He didn’t believe him, that much was obvious. But Robert didn’t need him to, just needed him to accept it, accept that they were together. Paddy didn't say anything else, just sat in the silence, and maybe, just maybe this was the first step towards a truce between them.


End file.
